


You are my favorite sin

by growligan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Charles can no longer keep his feelings to himself...





	You are my favorite sin

There Charles sat upon his best friend’s bed he was waiting for him. It had taken him a lot of courage but at last he had decided to do it. He had decided to confess his feelings for Charles. It had taken a lot of convincing himself and stop going through all the possible negative outcomes in his head and make up terrifying scenarios of being rejected.

He ran his hand through his white hair as he waited for his longtime friend and companion in arms to return. He didn’t know he was there and Charles hoped Charles wouldn’t be too upset or weirded out to find his friend in his bed. It’s not like he was naked anyway or lying down he was sitting.

Suddenly the door opened and Chales stepped inside. He turned on the light and Charles blinked his pale grey eyes unused to the light.

“Charles!” dclared Charles in surprise. “What are you doing here my friend??”

“I have come to tell you something” said Charles. He arose from the bed in one swift motion and took a step toward his fellow butler. “Charles...” he began.

“What is wrong, dear friend?” asked Charles.

“Nothing is wrong, I am just nervous about how you will react” confessed Charles.

The white haired man gazed at him with a puzzlical expression on his face. Charles drew a deep breath. It was time. Heaven or hell hate or love it didn’t matter here he went.

“I love you Charles” confessed Charles.

Charles blinked in surprise but then passion seemed to overwhelm him and with a few quick steps he had crossed the room and grabbed hold of his friend. Charles threw Charles onto the bed.

“Charles...” moaned Charles as the white haired man started unbuttoning his fancy shirt, his calloused fingers moving quickly and with clear intention.

Charles had never been with a man before and he was nervous but did his best to not let it show. He knew that if he was to be with a man then he did indeed want Charles to be his first.

The white haired men were now naked and rolling around lustfully on the bed, their naked limbs entwirling and their engorged bratwursts rubbing against each other in unbridled passion.

“Charlesssss” moaned Charles and Charles bit down on Charles’ adam’s apple and nibbled gently. It tickled and Charles laughed.

Charles could feel the head of Charles’ virgin pole tickle his naughty hole and he giggled.

“Be gentle with me” said Charles and then Charles pushed his cucumber like appendage inside his friend’s dry entrance.

“HNNG!!” moaned Charles.

Right then Ash flew in through the window and decapitated both of them.

The night after, there was a great feast. Both Charles and Charles were missing, but the honey glazed ribs seemed unusually delicious, and the Queen looking delighted as she chomped down on her second big, juicy sausage. She wondered what the sauce was. It tasted familiar. Ash had told her it was a secret.


End file.
